


The Whole Earth Over

by TaraTyler



Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Soulmate AU, tattoo soulmate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 16,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just to clarify: the tattoo idea i was working with for this fic was that each tattoo that your soulmate gets suddenly starts to appear on the other person's body as well. that's why Kara could see it appearing on her body, Cat was still at the tattoo shop-place-thing getting the tattoo while Kara was watching. sort of a twist on the soulmate identifier trope that's so common.  i thought it would be interesting since puppy danvers isn't used to pain or blood. i don't know what made me choose the earth as Cat and Kara's tattoo, it seemed like a good idea at the time i guess.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just to clarify: the tattoo idea i was working with for this fic was that each tattoo that your soulmate gets suddenly starts to appear on the other person's body as well. that's why Kara could see it appearing on her body, Cat was still at the tattoo shop-place-thing getting the tattoo while Kara was watching. sort of a twist on the soulmate identifier trope that's so common. i thought it would be interesting since puppy danvers isn't used to pain or blood. i don't know what made me choose the earth as Cat and Kara's tattoo, it seemed like a good idea at the time i guess.

Earth was a really confusing place, Kara had decided. She had only been sharing a room with her adoptive sister, Alex, for about a week when all of a sudden, the older girl had cried out in her sleep. Kara, still kind of scared of just about everything had just out of bed and been by Alex’s side much more quickly than any human was capable of. Angular features were tightened up in pain and as carefully as she possibly could, Kara cradled Alex’s hand in her own.

“Are you okay?” Kara whimpered, terrified at the prospect of losing someone that she was beginning to care about.

“Yeah, it’s a tattoo. It hurts a lot for a while, then it goes away.” Alex explains. “Do you want to look at it with me?” she offers, a slight sheen of sweat on her brow. 

She pulled Kara up into the bed with her, trusting that her new alien sister wouldn’t ever do anything to hurt her. Kara nodded as Alex tossed off her blankets and drew her knees up to her chest.

“On my ankle, here.” Alex said, looking at it with wonder in her eyes.

It was nothing but a simple triangle beside of the bone in that commonplace green ink. Kara had understood about the soulmate thing, there had been a similar tradition on Krypton. She was glad to know that her older sister had one, as some people went for their whole lives without any decorations on their skin. They both sat quietly for a while, just studying the mark. Kara knew that on this planet, a tattooers needle would never be able to pierce her skin.

“What do you think it means?” Kara asks, breaking through a stifling silence.

“I don’t know but I can come to a few of my own conclusions.” Alex hugs her knees and traces the tattoo with one finger.

“Do you want me to stay with you tonight?” Kara asks, voice still trembly.

“Yeah, if you want. I didn’t mean to scare you. Don’t worry about me though. It didn’t hurt as much as I had expected.” Alex held up the blankets as the small blonde slid in beside of her.

\-----//////-----

Alex ended up with another few small, well placed, and simple tattoos throughout the next few years. Kara had giggled when she caught the wince as Alex had helped her younger sister into her cap and gown.

“As it begins, so it ends.” Kara laughed aloud.

“Shut up.” Alex says through gritted teeth. “Go...graduate from high school or something, Alien Girl.”

“Will do, Dr.Danvers.” Kara says with one of her trademarked grins. She sauntered off to find her place in line with her class.

She had never allowed it to show, but it bothered Kara to not have any ink on her skin. She was beginning to believe that her chances of true love had died with Krypton. Most, if not all, of her classmates had something to show. Some even knew who it was that they belonged with. It was expected that in this, as well as in all things, Kara was different. However, that didn’t mean that she didn’t want for someone to share her life with. She really wished that she could have a partner that could accept her as Kara Zor-El and not just Kara Danvers.

\-----/////-----

Eventually, the young blonde alien put it out of her mind. She threw herself into her college studies, ignoring the winces that she occasionally caught from the people around her. Alex stopped asking about it. Kara dedicated herself to finding a way to make a difference without using her powers. She had arrived on Earth to find herself completely without a purpose, now that she was here though, she wanted to do something good. If she was going to be on this planet, taking up space, she wanted to be worthwhile.

Following in Clark Kent’s footsteps, Kara went after her journalism degree with a passion. Alex was wary, thinking that someone might see the similarities if Kara went to Metropolis to work for the Daily Planet. Kara pointed out that she was blonde and female and bore no resemblance physically to her cousin but for beautiful blue eyes, and that there were other papers in the world. Why go to Metropolis when National City was out there? Car Co was run by a totally badass and beautiful woman. Cat Grant was kind of Kara’s hero.


	2. Chapter 2

End of the year testing was supposed to be intense. Kara was an extremely dedicated student, though with a love for both the truth and a good story. She focused on her work and did well. The thing about being a Kryptonian on this little green planet was that she had things just a little bit easier than anyone else. She didn’t have to deal with pain, ever. This also means that she had never adjusted to it, either.

Then, mid-sentence about the ethical treatment of sources, Kara’s pencil crumbled in her hand, as a fire lit up her left-hand ribcage area.

Kara clenched her eyes shut and held her breath, just to be sure that no one got hurt on accident. She couldn’t stop the little whine that escaped her. Her mind quickly raced through all of the possible sources of her agony. Maybe there was a Kryptonian illness that she didn’t know about, or someone had just entered the room wearing a piece of jewelry with some Kryptonite in it. All she really knew was that she needed Alex.

Finally it subsided for a bit and she finished her test, super-speeding through her written part to make up for lost time. Kara slammed down the barriers on her nerve endings to the point that she couldn’t feel anything at all. As soon as she was allowed to go, Kara made a beeline for the bathroom, lifting her shirt in front of the mirror to see what was going on. Even as she was watching, the colors spread across her skin in blues and greens and whites. It was a beautiful tattoo shaping up to look like the Earth. Kara let the barriers down and realized that the pain was still there.

Now that they were down again, Kara couldn’t focus well enough to get them back up. She sent a quick text to Alex and hoped that her soulmate couldn’t or wasn’t feeling what she felt. Kara shut herself into a stall, sweating for the first time since coming to Earth and collapsed. She drifted in and out of consciousness, barely registering Alex’s presence once she had been found.

When she finally came to, she was under a sunbed at the DEO, Alex’s hand securely holding her own. Kra heaved a heavy sigh, forcing herself up and into a sitting position. Her side didn’t hurt anymore but for a gentle throb as a reminder. Alex’s careful gaze scrutinized each expression to cross Kara’s face. She replayed the events in her mind and filed away the new bits of information.

“Take it easy, Alien Girl. You probably aren’t quite at 100% yet.” Alex says softly. “You scared me.”

It takes Kara back to that night when she was just a little scared alien girl, terrified to lose her sister. She can sympathize with Alex right now.

“I’m sorry...I never expected…” Kara trails off. 

“For it to hurt so badly, or to actually have a soulmate?” Alex asks, already knowing the answer.

“For having a soulmate to hurt so badly. I don’t feel like anyone should ever have to be the weird alien girl’s soulmate. Lois doesn’t mind it, I’m sure, but I’m a different story from Clark. I am not of this planet, I don’t wear full body spandex and save lives. I have baggage and the everlasting ache that comes with being the last of something.” Kara’s breath comes in heavy gasps now.

“Kara, sweetie, anyone would be lucky to have you. Whoever this person is will be the happiest soulmate ever, because you are the most loving and kindest soul that I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. I know because I am lucky enough to be the one who gets to call you sister.” Alex’s words are driven and forceful, meant to pierce into Kara’s heart like nails.

“You are much too sweet, Alex.” Kara says softly, not totally buying the speech but appreciating it for what it was anyway.

“So, let’s see it.” Alex said, biting her lip to hold back her enthusiasm.

Kara flushes a bright pink in anticipation. She pulled up the t-shirt she was wearing and revealed the planet Earth permanently etched upon her skin. It was beautiful; swirls of green and blue combining to make this place that Kara had chosen to call her own. White clouds could almost be floating through the sky in a way that only Kara and Clark had seen before.

“God, it’s no wonder that that hurt.” Alex hisses. “Colored tats hurt a lot more and you’ve never even known pain like we have...yikes.”

“So Alex, where exactly on this green Earth are we right now?” Kara asks, realizing that she had no clue as to where she was right now.


	3. Chapter 3

It took a while for Kara to chill out about Alex’s job. She didn’t take kindly to being lied to.Kara especially didn’t like it when the person doing the lying was the one person that she felt the closest to, and trusted the most. Kara had always told Alex everything about everything. It hurt to have this kept from her.

It took even longer for the two of them to get back to a good place with one another. During the meantime, Kara had become the personal assistant of Cat Grant. The woman was fierce, strong, capable, and okay, maybe just a little bit mean. However, she had gained Kara’s hard won respect and that wasn’t easy to do.

Now that they were back on track, Alex really didn’t want to attend this conference in Geneva. She and Kara had been binging ‘Game of Thrones’ and she was just starting to get into it. These movie/TV nights were what Alex looked forward to throughout her work week. Grumbling, she had boarded the plane anyway. Promptly, she had fallen fast asleep.

As soon as she felt abnormalities Alex had shot up into awakeness. Her knuckles went white around the armrests, there was no way to punch her way out of this one. She wished, prayed and made bargains with every deity that she could think of for the people on this plane’s lives. Alex’s regrets jumped through her mind. A Jeremiah Danvers shaped hole was still in her heart, but a little blonde alien had helped to ease it a little. It was Alex’s job to protect Kara and she wasn’t going to be able to do that if she was dead. It was why she had joined the DEO in the first place. 

Tears started to prick at her eyes.

Then, a miracle happened and she felt the wings begin to even out. Alex no longer felt as though she were on some lopsided slide. She shoved the window cover up and looked out to see what was going on. Alex knew that particular miracle and knew it well. That miracle was her sister. She didn’t know whether to be thankful or pissed off. 

Alex decided on both.

\----/////-----

“I don’t know if I should punch you or hug you.” Alex says into Kara’s shoulder.

“I was so scared. I didn’t know if I could get to you. I wasn’t even sure if I could fly anymore. Rao, I don’t know what I would do without you. Alex, I love you.” Kara’ sarms were strong around Alex and the blonde tucked her face into her older sister’s shoulder to hide her tears.


	4. Chapter 4

“Kiera!” came the standard yell that the young heroine had gotten used to answering to.

“Yes, Ms.Grant?” Kara answered meekly. 

“There is an event in New York to which I will require your accompaniment. We will be going dress shopping after lunch. Clear our schedules. I will not have you in something from Forever 21 in front of Cate Blanchett.” Cat was using the no nonsense tone that Kara knew to mean that she couldn’t argue.

“Yes, Ms.Grant… may I ask what event this is?” Kara’s cheeks tinged pink when Cat stared at her as though seeing her for the first time.

“It’s the opening night of the Rent revival on Broadway. We, of course, will also be attending the after-party. I want you there to keep an eye on anything newsworthy that might happen. Your younger eyes catch more than mine do anymore.”

Cat watched with a smirk playing across her lips as Kara’s eyes brightened and her jaw dropped open a little. She could see the excitement practically oozing out of her assistant’s pores. If she looked closely enough it was possible that Kara was actually vibrating. Kara even bit her lip to hold back a squeal.

“This isn’t an elaborate prank to try and finally make me cry, right? Because if this isn’t real, I promise you that I will.” fear alights in blue eyes, but Cat is pretty sure that Kara doesn’t mean it.

Honestly the Queen of All Media hadn’t expected this reaction from her so totally Millennial assistant. Rent was a pretty old musical and while Kara was obviously a human puppy, Cart didn’t know that she would be into those sorts of things. This sort of visceral reaction though… it was kind of adorable. She set her face to neutral and raised an eyebrow.

“Exactly how often do I kid with you, Carol?” Cat asks with a dismissive flick of her wrist.

“Never, Ms.Grant.” Kara answers, bouncing a little on the balls of her feet. 

Cat wants to smirk, badly, but holds it back.

“I take it that you are a fan, then. Do try to hold it together while I procure quotes from Idina and Rosario, then.” Cat tosses out the names just to see how Kara reacted to them. This times she can’t see how she could hold back her grin when she sees Kara’s. “I’m thinking blue for your dress. Something deep to compliment your eyes. Do you have any contacts that you could wear?”

“I don’t wear contacts. I have astigmatism, and I hate them. Nope.” Kara shakes her head insistently and confuses Cat by blushing fifty shades of pink.

“Well, we’ll definitely let your hair down and give you some light curls.” the blush deepens as Kara falters under Cat’s appraising gaze. Oddly, Cat feels a tingle run down her spine as Kara bashfully gazes up at her through her lashes. It had been a different sort of tingle than the one of derision that she felt for her other assistants. 

If felt not quite maternal, but instinctively protective all the same. The younger girl was something pure, innocent and wonderful that needed to be defended. However, Cat saw too much that was appealing for it to have been maternal and felt too much altogether for her to be completely dismissive. She put the thoughts out of her mind. It was too confusing to dwell on for too long. Cat would need something strong to drink and the privacy of her own home for that line of thinking. 

“I will go and speak with your personal shopper now, Ms.Grant.” Kara offered in that unobtrusive way that she had.

“Go ahead. I have things that I need to get done beforehand. Pick up a lettuce wrap for me and make sure that Carter’s father will be able to pick him up from school today.” Cat doesn’t even look at Kara while issuing the instructions. That smile could hurt her eyes if looked directly at for too long.

Maybe with the appropriate lipstick Kara could wear something in red. Red would look nice on her too. Cat had had something in mind for herself for a while now, and playing dress up with the pretty little assistant seemed like much more fun anyway. Based off of the girl’s reaction to what Cat knew was a piercing gaze, she couldn’t wait to see what would happen when she showed some skin. The business mogul pulled her shirt up in front of the bathroom mirror, analyzing her own body unflinchingly. For a fifty year old woman, she was in perfect shape. It had been pretty late in life when she had gotten a tattoo, only two years ago in fact, but it was a perfect fit for her.

The Earth, something that she kind of ruled over, now. With the added assistance of Supergirl as her right-hand hero, and as the face of CatCo, Cat felt like she was on top of it. She had to admit though, that to her left and probably a couple of feet behind her, was also Kara, without whom both she and the company would fall apart.

Cat had to wonder if anyone out there in the vast universe also had this depiction on their rib-cage now. It was late in life, but Cat finally felt like she was in a good place to finally meet her soulmate.

An hour or so later, Kara rushed into Cat’s office with a harried grin and disheveled hair, all apologies and sparkling blue eyes. It was adorable, so Cat rolled her eyes.

“What, did you get sucked into a tornado while fetching lunch?” Cat scoffs at her.

“Um, no ma’am. It’s just rather windy out today. I’ll go take care of it now.” Kara blushes (again), and pulls a pink lip into her mouth with perfect white teeth. It was horrendously distracting and really much too attractive.

“Never you mind. Sit. Eat. We have things to do before we shop and I won’t have you passing out due to low blood sugar and end up having to be questioned by those two ‘FBI’ agents that always show up whenever you disappear or get into trouble. Honestly, how you expected me not to notice is beyond me.” Cat informs the ceiling, studiously avoiding Kara’s flustered gaze.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Kara says softly. “You saw Supergirl and me in the same room.”

“I saw you and someone who looked an awful lot like you in the same room. Do you take me for an idiot, Kiera?” Cat asks, rolling her eyes (again).

“No, Ms.Grant.” Kara says with a heavy sigh. 

 

“Good, now stop treating me like one.” Cat says decidedly and Kara decides to stop arguing the subject. “Your secrets are safe with me, you are forgiven for lying, don’t throw me off of anymore buildings, blah, blah, blah.” 

“So we’re okay?” Kara asks, wide eyed, but suddenly sitting up much straighter. Cat hadn’t expected things to go over that easily so she just nods.

“Yes, I guess that we are.” she pulls her glasses from her breast pocket and slips one arm into her mouth. “I have questions of course, but those can wait until a more appropriate time. Really she could look the whole world over and never find another girl quite like this one.

Kara nods resolutely and returns to her food, clearly thinking hard. Cat leaves her to it, but observes closely from her desk. She can see strength in the lines of Kara’s shoulders, the pain of loss hidden behind her eyes, and that steely determination in the pull of her lips. How anyone could possibly miss it, Cat didn’t know. She didn’t even understand why she herself hadn’t noticed it much sooner.


	5. Chapter 5

Cat wasn’t angry or even hurt by the deception. She wasn’t planning to fire Kara, either. The girl plainly loved her job, she wouldn’t have put up with Cat if she hadn’t. Superman had a day job, why shouldn’t his much more attractive female counterpart have one too? 

Besides, Cat liked having Kara around and she felt safer when the younger blonde was around (Even before she had known of Kara’s secret identity.). Not that she would admit that to anyone, ever.

It was a comfort to pretend to be disgusted by those blinding smiles in the morning. It was good to come into work and have everything in perfect order already and everything be ready for her. Her candy dish was always stocked and conveniently placed between herself and the alcohol. If something happened with Carter, she didn’t even need to ask before Kara was moving to assist and rearranged everything, even if it ended up putting more pressure on the assistant. Cat appreciated that Kara cared so much. She wiggled in her seat when that tingle came back.

“Ms. Grant? The car is here.” the blonde poked her head into the fishbowl of an office with a half-smile and her pad in hand.

“Coming.” Cat replies, draping her jacket over one arm and grabbing her purse.

\-----//////-----

“Ms.Grant, I could always just wear a dress from home?” Kara’s voice is awed as they pass through the racks to the changing rooms where Alison is waiting with a small selection of dresses for Kara to model for Cat, and the one that Cat had chosen for herself.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I know how much I pay you. This goes on the company card.” Cat scoffs, plopping her purse down as Kara waves to the shopper and the boss closes the door behind them.

She is surprised to see the two greet one another with hugs and Kara asking about the kids.

“You two know one another?” Cat is confused and she does not like to be confused about anything.

“Of course we do. Do you know how often you send me to pick things up from her?” Kara asks, eyebrows up to her hairline.

“We’ve gotten to know one another well over the past two years.” Allison adds, hip-checking Kara who blushes and grins in a way that was usually only reserved for Cat. “I’ve been looking forward to dressing her up for you for a while now. It’s like having my own Barbie dolls: Girl Next Door Barbie and HBIC Barbie.”

“Right, well, do you have what I asked for?” Cat asks, coughing away her mild embarrassment.

Allison straightens into business mode, quickly followed by Kara, her posture changing drastically. Allison gets the slinky silver gown from the rack with Kara’s choices and brings it over. Cat catches the sound of a sigh of admiration from Kara. SHe doesn’t pay it any mind, all girls like Kara love the shiny.

In fact, she feels a smile pull at her own lips.

“Would you like me to help you into that, Ms.Grant?” Allison asks.

“You just want to ogle my ink again.” Cat teases, the shopper and she went back too and the young redhead had obsessed over her tattoo.

“Maybe.” Allison teases back.

“No, I’m okay. Go help Cara, I doubt that she can do this without falling onto her adorkable face.” Cat grins in full force now that Kara can’t see.

“You do know that you are allowed to like her, right?” Allison whispers before leaving Cat to her own devices.

Cat grumbles to herself as she undoes her blouse and enjoys the feelings of being about to put on an amazing dress. There’s something wonderful about it that she just can’t put her finger on. 

“I have Kara ready, Ms.Grant.” Allison says with a tap to her door.

“Quickly, Cat shimmies out of her skirt and slides into the gown, noting the pleasantly snug fit. Her heels go back onto her feet and she ties her hair back up onto the top of her head.

“There’s something that you are going to want to see, Ms.Grant.” Allison whispers.

Cat unlocks the door and finds herself rolling her eyes again.” 

“I am perfectly aware of how attractive Kara…”she grumbles.

“Holy shit…” Is all else she can say as she takes in the sight of the young woman.


	6. Chapter 6

Kara is strategically covered by bits of blue cloth. No, covered is the wrong way to phrase that. The important bits of Kara are covered...barely. Cat is aware that she’s staring, but there is just too much to see. Lines of muscles point low and Cat should have expected it, she knows, but it’s… a lot.

“You look beautiful, Ms. Grant.” Kara says earnestly.

“Thank you, dear. You are a vision yourself.” Cat says, pretending to have regained her chill. Still, she knows that she will be revisiting those images that night. “Maybe something a bit more modest, Allison?”

The young woman nods thoughtfully, looking as though she were laughing to a joke that only she knew about.

“How does yours feel, Ms.Grant?” she asks.

“Perfect, thank you.” Cat answers, avoiding Kara’s eyes as she turns to let Allison unzip her.

Kara’s face has gone more red than Cat knew to be humanly possible. Maybe Kryptonians had a superpower to blush harder. Who knew with those guys. The face only got worse the farther that Allison pulled the zipper down. Cat was glad that she had gotten her workout in that morning. She heard a distinct choking sound when the gown hit the floor that she definitely hadn’t expected.

“C-Cat… when did you get that tattoo?” Kara asks in an almost alarmed tone. Blue eyes have gone wide and she pulls off her glasses. Cat takes note of the use of her first name but decides to address that later when whatever is going on gets sorted out.

“Two years ago. Why? Do you know someone with it?” Cat asks.

“I’ll...give you two a minute.” Allison says, her tone that of somebody mildly uncomfortable.

“What is this about, Kara?” Cat ask, her cheeks flushed as she stands in her underwear, feeling vulnerable and exposed.

“Can you get my zipper for me? Being extra flexible isn’t one of my superpowers.” She mumbles, her breathing stuttered and kind of panicked.

Cat does as she is asked and gets more frustrated with the less that Kara speaks.

“I was in college two years ago.” she finally says as Cat enjoys looking at the indentations left by muscles in Kara’s muscles back. “Right before I came to work for you and a few months before becoming Supergirl.”

The girl had dimples in her back, right above her pantie-line. Cat had to swallow hard before moving to look at Kara in these eyes.

“It was almost noon. I was in the middle of an exam.” she adds as Cat reached to slide the soft blue straps down Kara’s arms. If the backs of her fingers just so happened to brush the smooth skin of Kara’s bicep, then so be it.

“You know that after leaving Krypton and until becoming Supergirl, I had like no feeling of pain? I’m indestructible under your yellow sun. This though, it crippled me. It hurt so badly that I literally fell unconscious. Rao, it was worth it though.”

Kara stood, just as bare as Cat now, an exact replica of the ink stain on her skin.

“For you, it was most definitely worth it. Always worth it.” Kara murmurs, cupping Cat’s face in her hand. She can’t help it, Cat leans into touch and almost whimpers.

“So, we’re…?” Cat trails off.

“Yeah.” Kara grins and pulls Cat into her. Despite Cat’s heels there was still a height difference that annoyed Cat a little. Still, she tucked her head underneath Kara’s chin and enjoyed the warmth and comfort of skin against skin.

Kara’s arms were strong around Cat’s waist and she relaxed into the superhero.

“I’m glad that it’s you.” Cat tells her, tracing Kara’s face with the tips of her fingers.

“I’m glad that it’s you, too. I had begun to doubt that I would ever find you.” Kara murmurs. “I know that Clark has Lois, but I still had to wonder.” 

Blue eyes are filled with un-shed tears that Cat reaches up to brush them away with the pad of her thumb.

“I am very sorry to have ever caused you pain, Kara. I never...that was never my intention.” Cat hugs her a bit more tightly unaware of how they probably would look to any outsider looking in.

They are standing in their underclothing, expensive dresses pooled at their feet and in their heels. The two blondes are clinging to one another and crying, matching Earths on their sides. Kara’s chest and heart felt much too full, like if he started to feel one more thing, she might explode. Cat was in the same place, wanting to be ever closer to Kara. They stood like that for what felt like years.

“It’s funny, you aren’t even from here.” Cat says as she steps away and drags her nails lightly down the mirror image on Kara’s skin.

“It has come to mean something else to me, though. I may not have been born here, but this is my planet now. I chose it. I chose Earth to be my home. I chose Earth to protect. I choose it everyday because this is where the people that I love are. My family, my friends, and now… my soulmate are here. That’s why I do what I do in my night job.” Kara explains as she steps out of her shoes and hangs up the gown.

“You really are wonderful, aren’t you?” Cat asks with a half-smile. Her heart is pounding like a drum in her chest.

“I want to be.” Kara says.


	7. Chapter 7

“I want to be.” Kara says.

“You told me when you interviewed on the first day we met that you weren’t at all special and that you only wanted to be worthwhile. Look at you now, Kara Danvers. You’re a heroine of the entire city and my own soulmate. You and I are together despite how many light-years and all of the odds.” Cat almost laughs

“Plus, twenty-four years in the Phantom Zone in a state of complete stasis. You see, Cat, I was 13 when Kal-El was born and sent to this planet. The explosion of my planet was so strong that it knocked my pod off of its course. I spent twenty-four years at thirteen years old, mourning what I had lost, unaware of the passage of time. When I finally got here, the boy that I was meant to protect was a man with a new name. Clark Kent, and Superman. In all truths, I am actually around your age, Cat.” Kara scoffs a little.

Cat’s surprise was very much evident. Clark Kent was Superman. Kara was her soulmate...and Supergirl. Kara was her age. Lois was married to Superman. She was in love with her assistant and Supergirl.

“Are you sure that you are okay with having me for a soulmate?” Cat asked, feeling somewhat unworthy.

Kara’s hand shot up in almost alarm.

“More than okay. It’s more like elated.” Kara insisted, jumping to her feet. “I had thought of you possibly being mine, but never dared to hope. I couldn’t be more pleased. Are you okay to be with someone not human, someone like me?”

“Elated, more than okay. I would never have hoped either.” Cat, still in her heels, was still not quite as tall as Kara who was now barefoot. She lifted up onto her toes and pulled Kara down to kiss gently. “We were made to love one another.”

 

Kara got lost in it, her mind blanking as soon as their lips touched. She got lost in the touch and her entire body felt like it got ten degrees hotter. Cat lit her up like fireworks that were exploding behind her eyes. Of course, Kara had kissed and been kissed before, but never like this, never kissed Cat, and never kissed her soulmate. It was amazing to think that those were one and the same.

When Kara finally remembered that Cat was human and needed to breathe, she pulled away.

“What about Carter?” Kara asked, thinking of the curly haired boy that was the center of Cat’s universe.

“He already loves you, I’m sure that he’ll be pleased...almost as pleased as I am.” Cat says with a shrug. “We can go tell him tonight if you like. Would you like to get our dresses and get going?”

“I though that you wanted me to wear something a little bit more modest.” Kara asks teasingly.

“Well, now I don’t have to worry about seeming inappropriate for ogling my assistant.” Cat’s lips tilt up

“Good, because I was kind of worried about you having to fire me for sexual harassment.” Kara teased back. “Drooling would be embarrassing enough on its own.” 

“We should go get lunch, we have a lot to talk about.” Cat redresses and offers Kara her hand, gowns draped over one arm and a hopeful light sparkling in brown eyes that Kara was pretty sure hadn’t been there before.


	8. Chapter 8

“Hey, buddy, I’m home!” Cat yells as she steps into the penthouse, awaiting her favorite person in the world.

“Mom! You’ll never believe what happened…” he trails off. “Kara!” 

The thirteen year old ran across the room and threw himself into the assistant’s arms.

If she hadn’t been Supergirl as well, she probably wouldn’t have been able to keep herself from hitting the ground.

“Hi, pal. It has been much too long since we last hung out.” Kara says with one of those bright smiles that reached to her eyes, meaning that she was truly pleased.

“It has been, is that why you’re here?” Carter asks. Kara never actually came over to Cat’s house unless it was to pick up or drop off something.

“Actually, your mom and I had something that we wanted to talk to you about.” Kara said, ruffling his hair as he detached himself from her. She follows them into the living room where they all get seated.

“If you’re going to tell me that you’re Supergirl, I already know. You both have that scar by your eyebrow.” Carter points out.

Kara blushes hard and deep while Cat whips around to study Kara’s face.

“We really need to work on keeping your secret identity an actual secret.” Cat scoffs.

“Don’t worry, I haven’t told anyone, and I don’t plan to.” Carter tries to reassure her.

“Alex is going to kill me. She’s going to run me through with Kryptonite and kill me.” Kara groans.

“Sweetie, that isn’t actually what we wanted to talk about, though.” Cat says, patting Kara’s back.

“Kara and I went dress shopping today and while we were changing, discovered that we have the same tattoo along our sides. We’re soulmates.”

“So, she’s going to live with us and be a part of our family?” he questions, practically bouncing in his seat with excitement.

“That is what we wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to be sure that you would be okay with me being over here a lot more often. I want you to know that I want you to be comfortable, whatever happens.” Kara adds. This was something that she had insisted on; asking for Carter’s permission and looking into his eyes for confirmation. It made Cat love her just a little bit more.

“I would love to have you here. I think that this is really great. Honest.” Carter’s smile is wide, happy, and excited. Cat had never seen him warm up to someone like he had Kara.

“Thank you, Carter. That means a lot to me.” Cat says, taking Kara’s hand in her own and kissing her son’s forehead.

“I mean she’s only been pining after you for the past year and a half. It’s about time, really.” Says the observant boy with a grin like Kara’s own.

Kara’s blush turns a deep deep red to match Cat’s. Neither know who he is talking about, but give themselves away on their own. Personally, Carter thinks that they are perfect together. He also knows that they both love him and that that hasn’t always been the case with others that his mom has dated. Carter appreciated Kara talking to him first.

“You’re my best helper, you know it?” Kara repeats what she had told him on the train.

“Yep!” he agrees with a smile that makes him look so much like Cat that it hurts.

“I’ll order some pizza and we can play a game before bed, okay?” Cat offers.

“Enough for a Kryptonian, remember?” Kara advises as Cat curls into Kara’s warm body like a personal alien heated pillow.

“Of course, love.” Cat says, it’s frustrating that a Kryptonian can eat as much as Carter weighs and not gain a pound. 

Cat’s fingertips dance along the soft skin of Kara’s thigh where she has been using it for an armrest. The impenetrable woman twitches at the ticklish feeling. She’s bulletproof, but jumps at tickles. Cat flies that information away for later and returns to drawing patterns that soothe Kara so much that she almost falls asleep. She only briefly becomes aware again to play Settlers of Catan. However, she doesn’t once stop paying attention to every word from Carter or Cat’s mouths.

Just as they were finishing eating, Kara cocked her head to one side as though she were a confused puppy. Then, her eyes took on a look of steely determination that Cat automatically recognized. She stood and put her dishes in the sink as she listened. Kara dropped a kiss onto the top of each head. Her tone changes ominously.

“I love you, both of you. I’ve got to go.” Kara moves in a blur before she’s dressed in red and blue, her hair is down in loose waves and her glasses have been discarded.

“Stay safe.” Cat replies.”I love you, too.”

“Love you!” Carter yells after her and Kara’s eyes are soft for a split second. She nods, takes off and jumps out of the window.

“She’ll be okay.” Cat tells Carter, pulling him into her lap and turning the news on, looking for her soulmate on the CatCo channels.

“Yeah, I mean, she’s Supergirl.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made (borrowed) my own version of The Flash's King Shark after some fun in You-Know-Who's lab

“Talk to me, Agent Danvers.” Kara says into the comms.

“Aliens, I think. Down at the docks.” Alex informs her succinctly. “Where have you been all day? I haven’t heard from you since your fourth lunch.”

“Dress shopping with Cat.” Kara doesn’t notice that she’s used her first name, but Alex never misses a thing.

“Oh, so it’s ‘Cat’ now is it? When did that happen?” Alex asks a teasing lilt to her voice.

“Alex, this is no alien that I’ve ever seen.” Kara says warily, watching a giant-man-shark-thing-in-shorts toss around cars as easily as even she could. “What has the world come to, Sis?”

“I don’t question it anymore. I mean, you’re my flying alien sister. I’m a secret agent. Go take care of that...whatever it is, before it hurts someone.” Alex orders.

“On it.” Kara answers and clicks off the comms. She angles her body downward and breaks the sound barrier right before her fists slam into his scale covered chest-like area. He falls back into the water so she darts back up into the air.

“I knocked him back into the water, Alex. What now?” Kara clicked the Bluetooth back on, panting.

Her answer came before Alex could reply in the form of sharp white teeth on her leg, then… through her leg. Kara let out a strangled scream of pain as she was pulled from the air. This hurt worse than anything that she had ever felt in her entire life. It didn’t make sense, either. She was supposed to be invulnerable.

The water closed over her as they splashed down. It was so dark, but that meant that she could see the sickly green glow coming from the inside of the shark-creature’s chest, the whites of his eyes, and the sheen of his teeth. It was reminiscent of Kryptonite… Kara’s only weakness. She could feel herself wanting for something to make it better, a sickness vibrating through her. She hauled back and punched him in the eye. He loosened his clamp on her leg and fell unconscious.

As soon as his teeth came loose the water dyed red around her. Kara thought that it seemed a pretty shade. It was just like the polo shirt that Carter had been wearing. She remembered him telling her he loved her as she drifted. Her lungs burned for oxygen as though she were human.

Carter...Cat and Carter...she needed to get to them… Kara tried to force herself into awareness and swim. It felt like when she had been asleep in her pod. Then, a strong hand wrapped around her bicep and dragged. Hands pressed down on her chest and water coughed up out of her lungs. Then, everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

Cat saw the whole thing on the news. Her heart was a knot in her throat that she just couldn’t swallow. Tears pricked at her eyes when for long long moment Kara didn’t surface. That scream was going to haunt her for the rest of her life. Carter’s hand was a vice grip around her own, tears streaking down her cheeks.

“Momma… is Kara…” Carter choked out.

“No way, buddy. We have to believe in her.” Cat refuses to accept it as black vans rush to Kara’s location and drag first the shark-man-thing’s body to shore, then Supergirl’s limp one.

“Go get ready for bed, then you can come wait for her to get home with me.” Cat heaves a heavy sigh and chews on the arm of her glasses as a familiar brunette drags a limp Supergirl up to her lap. It was the elder Danvers sister and the look on her face was a cross between fury and desperate fear. Cat could easily relate.

She pulls her knees up to her chest and dials James Olsen as the news story changes. He didn’t answer so she leaves a strongly worded message to have Alex call her ASAP. Cat tells herself that he was probably almost as worried as her and to not be angry with him. She left a similar message for Willifred and sat back to stew in her panic. Carter came down and curled into her side. He only lasted a half hour before falling into a much less than peaceful sleep. It was another three hours before James texted to ask if she was still awake. She answered by calling.

“Is she okay?” Cat asked. She had given up on pretending to not care a while back.

“Supergirl has been taken back by the experts who will help her. She was seriously injured and…” James was interrupted.

“Kara’s with Alex, though?” Cat snapped.

“You know?” James was plainly surprised.

“We found out while we were out today...she’s my soulmate.” Cat struggled to hold back her tears with sobbing breaths., “Just...Just tell her to come to me and have Alex call me as soon as she can.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Of course, as soon as I can. I promise.” James said and Cat could hear the commotion behind him as he hung up. She sighed with relief at the knowledge that Kara was in capable and loving hands.

Cat eased Carter down onto the couch and went out to balcony with some of her oldest Scotch. She winced to herself at the scenes repeating in her mind. It was then that she let tears fall. She couldn’t help but think that now that it had begun, it might never stop. Cat couldn’t put a finger on when Kara had become so important to her. At first, she had been an inconsequential worker bee in the CatCo hive; now she was an integral part of Cat Grant’s life.

Sobs choked up and out of her throat, stifling her so that she couldn’t breathe. Cat stood out there for so long that her knees gave out and she leaned against cold stone on the floor. It didn’t register that she had cried herself out until the phone rang and the digital clock said four AM.

“It Agent Danvers. I’ve been told in no uncertain terms that you were demanding to speak to me.” the older sister sounded absolutely exhausted and not in the mood for cat’s usual shit.

“Well, Up until I got a hold of Jimmy Olsen, I had thought that I had seen my soulmate die on live TV. I believe that I have a right to an update. How is Kara?”” Cat’s voice is much more hoarse than she would have liked.

“You’re? Okay then, We got to her in barely enough time She’s under the sun lamps here at our facility. Kara’ll probably wake up at sometime tomorrow. I can have you brought here if you like. Having you nearby will probably be calming for her when ‘she wakes up’.” Alex doesn’t have the energy to register the surprise that her sister’s soul-mate was also her boss.

“Let me wake my son up. He’ll want to be there for her as well.” Cat says.

“A car is on the way. I’ll deal with the Director. He definitely isn’t going to like this. A kid and a journalist. Yikes.” Alex groans.

“Get used to it, Danvers. We’re basically family, now.” Cat’s tone borders on teasing. Still, she knows that the thunder of her heart won’t fade until she has seen Kara for herself.

“I’ll save the big sister speech for when I’m not dead on my feet. Just know that I’ve been trained by a Martian Manhunter in like forty different types of martial arts forms and know places where they will never find the body.” Alex yawns twice during the spiel as Cat rouses Carter. 

“Understood, Agent.” Cat accepts that as Alex’s blessing on the relationship.

“Good.Have someone wake me up when you get here. The other doctor’s will keep a close eye on out alien girl.” Alex says and promptly hangs up with no goodbye. Cat decides that she likes Kara’s older sister.

“We’re going to see Kara, handsome. Grab some shoes and your jacket.” she tells him as she rushes to do the same.

“She’s okay?” he asks; blurry eyed and heavy tongued.

“She will be. Right now, she’s resting. We aren’t sure when she’ll wake up. I figured that you would want to be there with me when she did.” Cat pulls him into her lap and he pretends to pout. He’s getting too old for that, he protests. She just grins and buries her face in his shoulder. Cat doesn’t like the idea of her little boy not being so little anymore.

“I’m Agent Vazquez. I’m gto take you to HQ. Agent Danvers sent me.” says a short business like woman.

“You work with Kara’s sister.” Carter says it like a fact as he appraises her.

“That’s right.” she replies, half smiling at the obviously smart boy in his tennis shoes and Supergirl pajamas.

“She’s a scientist. Are you a scientist?” he asks.

“Something like that, buddy.” she chuckles in reply. He grins at the idea of seeing where Alex and Kara do their Supergirl work. He’s obviously exhausted, but working hard to seem brave and chipper for his mother. “The Major is with Kara now. We have on of the ‘inner circle’ with her at all times. She wanted me to tell you.”

“So, you’re who I lost Lucy Lane to.” Cat scoffs.

“That’s us. She’s one of the good ones. Put her with Danvers and Danvers… there’s a power team. Best to get out of their way when they’re on a mission.” Vazquez says and it gives Cat the feeling that she’s more important to the team than she had initially assumed. She makes a mental note of the name and face.

“I can imagine…” Kara was already a force to be reckoned with on her own. The shift between meek assistant and superheroine was drastic, but both were facets of one woman. It was rather mind boggling when thought about for too long. Alex Danvers, Cat could already tell was a fiercely protective sibling and a force to be reckoned with in her own right. Lucy Lane hadn’t gotten to her place in the military by being a pushover either. Cat could see it, definitely.


	12. Chapter 12

She had gotten so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn’t realized that they had arrived. She slid out and offered Carter her hand. The sun had just started to rise and it made her feel closer to Kara somehow. Cat isn’t as surprised as she probably should be that they are in the middle of the desert. ‘Headquarters’ is in actuality a top secret bunker. This just prompts Cat to roll her eyes harder than was probably necessary.

“Alex said to get someone to wake her when we arrived.” Cat announces, feeling the need to assert herself as an authority figure in her new surroundings.

“I doubt that she’ll have gone to sleep. Kara is kind of her entire world.” Vazquez scoffs. “We’ll find them this way.”

Her pace quickens and Cat follows, Carter at her heels. Cat felt her heartbeat quicken. At some point she had relaxed just a little bit, but now the panic returned as she caught sight of an equally tired James Olsen and the IT hobbit slumped beside of a soor. THey jumped to attention as she approached. When they saw the look on her face, their own creased in sympathy and both boys parted to make way for her.

“You don’t have to come in if you don’t want to, Carter. I can have William find you a bunk somewhere to sleep until she’s up.” Cat crouches in front of him to speak. Winn doesn’t correct her. She can remember, when her father was sick, how she hated visiting him in the hospital and how uncomfortable and oddly guilty it made her feel. “You don’t have to feel bad about it. We all understand.

“You’ll get me as soon as she’s up?” he asks just to double check.

“Just as soon as she’s awake. I promise.” Cat promises. “These guys need to get some sleep too, so you won’t be alone.”

“Okay.” Carter nods and kisses her cheek. Winn takes his hand and trades a meaningful look with James Olsen.

“That’s a good kid you’ve got there, Cat.” he says with a nod.

“Tell me something I don’t know.” she says with a grin before shoving the door open for Kara’s little hospital room.

It was sterile, mostly white, and smelled of antiseptic. Cat hated it immediately. Kara laying on a contraption that reminded Cat of a tanning bed. Lights were focused on Kara and Alex Danvers was asleep in a chair, her head pillowed on Kara’s abdomen, one hand clutching her sister’s. The brunette jerked awake as soon as Cat and James came in.

“You look like shit.” Cat said bluntly. James’s jaw dropped open.

“Same to you.” Alex fell heavily back into her seat when she saw no immediate threats to herself or her sister.

Cat almost smiles at that and James dissolves into a corner as Cat steps up beside of Alex. Kara is pale and almost lifeless but for the rise and fall of her chest. Her hair is heavy with dried saltwater. The Supergirl suit is dirty and bloodstained but the wound on her leg hasn’t even left a scar. Cat traces her jawline with the tips of her fingers.

“Let her sleep. For when she wakes, she will move mountains.” Cat says with a heartfelt sigh.


	13. Chapter 13

“And hopefully drop them on Maxwell Lord’s head.” Alex adds. Cat notes that despite having never seen her take part in any of the action, Alex’s knuckles are all either bruised or scabbed over.

“He has something to do with this?” Cat questions.

“It isn’t Non’s style and the genetic engineering necessary for this has Lord Tech written all over it.” Alex explains.

I always did hate that guy. Are your people on it?” Cat asks, a threatening growl in her tone.

“The interrogation process left him rather...indisposed, I’m afraid.” there was a grim set to Alex’s jaw that betrayed her meaning.

“I have to say that I don’t feel bad for him at all. You need to get some rest though, Alex. You’re no good to your sister have crazed with lack of sleep. There could be more bad guys who need punching tomorrow.” Cat says, her tone considerably warmer. “If anything changes I’ll send someone for you, Carter, and the guys. James, make sure that she gets there, then stay as well. I’ll still be here.”

She’s grateful when they don’t argue. Cat doesn’t quite know what she would have had to say to them or promise them to make them go away. Her attention return to Kara and for awhile she simply stares, unsure of what to do or say. Cat takes Alex’s chair and breathes deeply, steadying breaths. Her hand hovers over Kara’s; afraid to touch her.

“I hate hospitals, you know.” She tells her, just to break the silence. “Ever since I lost my dad. I know that this isn’t one, but it feels like one. After Carter was born I did everything I possibly could to avoid them. You’re supposed to be indestructible, Kara, so get the hell up. We only just found one another. You are mine now and I am telling you to get up.”

Cat chokes back tears and finally takes Kara’s hand. Her heart felt heavy in her chest, a constant ache as she squeezed with all of her strength. If this had been a fairy tale, all it would take to wake her would be a simple kiss. However, Cat had learned early on that life wasn’t a fairy tale. Aliens and soulmates might be real, but life wasn’t a grand adventure that always had a happy ending. Planets explode. People get hurt, even the heroes.


	14. Chapter 14

“You are so much more than worthwhile, Kara. there’s a little boy in the barracks who is going to need you to look up to and your sister is already about to swing off of her hinges. James and Winn look like they’re planning to move in…” Cat’s soliloquy trails off and she moves around the room, a woman on a mission. Luckily a supply closet in the room has everything that she had wanted.

“I can’t believe that they expect you to sleep like this.” she grumbles; slipping a pillow underneath Kara’s head. “Alien constitution or not, there is no reason for you to not be comfortable, and you suit is downright filthy. I’d have them all fired if I ran this place.”

She tilts Kara onto her side and removes the cape to find the zipper she was looking for. Cat decides that Kara won’t mind if she hangs onto it for a little while. If she does mind, then she really shouldn’t have gotten herself in the first place. She unzips both skirt and top, not allowing herself to become distracted by what she saw. There would be time to revel in the curves and edges of her soulmate’s body later on in life. She left Kara in her underwear, carefully folding the suit and laying it to the side, sans cape. A hospital gown came next, tied behind Kara’s neck and at the small of her back, protecting her modesty. Her work finished, Cat returned to the uncomfortable seat and the cape, clutched in her hands like a lifeline.

“There. Much better, right?” Cat asks, half hoping for an answer.

She can still see the rise and fall of Kara’s chest, her lone comfort at the moment. She takes Kara’s wrist and feels for her steady pulse there before bringing it to her lips and kissing it. Cat’s other arm is wrapped up in the cape pulled around herself; hand coming to rest on the mark that claims Kara as her own. The corner of Kara’s tattoo peeks of it from the hospital gown. When Cat had first seen it in the dressing rooms she hadn’t thought to look at it closely. The same one was on her own body; she knew it inside and out.

Now, she pulled the gown aside and looked, really looked. Kara’s skin tone was maybe a shade more tan than her own, probably due to that innate love of sunshine.The blue of Earth’s oceans was almost an exact match for Kara’s eyes. The planes of muscle beneath the skin made it ripple in a mystifying manner. Cat traced the place where land met water with a single fingernail.

If Cat hadn’t been paying such close attention, she wouldn’t have noticed just how much deeper that inhale was from the others.

“Kara?” she asks, jumping to attention. “Kara honey, it’s me, Cat.”

She’s met with the groan of someone fighting sleep.

“Please wake up.” she begs, though she would never admit to it. Cat Grant does not beg for anything.


	15. Chapter 15

“What time is it?” Kara mumbles, stretching. “I’ve got to go and get Ms.Grant’s latte.”

“She’ll survive, I’m sure. Ms.Grant’s just happy that you’re alive.” She cries a little but at least they’re happy tears this time.

She rushes to the door and yells for someone to get the others.

“Dear Rao, what happened? I’m totally human.” Kara makes a fist and squints at the wall as though trying to fire her laser eyes or see through it.

“Shark-man-thing.” Cat answers, giving Kara both hands to help her into a sitting position.

“Right… did I get him?” she questions.

“Yes, love, you did and I am very proud.” this gets a bright-as-the-yellow-sun smile from Kara, the kind that reaches to her eyes and makes them glitter.

“We’re soulmates.” the super-hero announces to the empty room.

“Yes, we are.” Cat affirms and Kara drops down from the table, beautiful even with icky hair and a hospital gown. Her arms wrap around Cat’s neck and pull her in close suddenly, glad to be able to hug her with all of her strength and not worry about hurting her. Cat’s arms come up from behind to cling to Kara’s shoulders. “I was as scared as hell. You really need to quit almost dying. It isn’t good for my heart.”

“Before I passed out, all I could think about was you and Carter and Alex. There were so many things to say and do. I hadn’t even kissed you like I meant it, yet.” Kara told Cat’s hair.

“ I would appreciate it if you would hold off until you got home for that, Ms.Danvers.” J’onn said from the doorway. He led a pack of all of Kara’s favorite people in National City.

“Agent Danvers agrees.” Alex said, pulling a face.

“As does Major Lane.” Lucy said following the group inside, her hand holding Alex’s tightly. Kara immediately cast her gaze down to where she could see a triangle tattoo poking out from above her sock. She sent a knowing grin Alex’s way. Hugs and tears were spread around abundantly, but not once did Cat move a centimeter from her place at Kara’s side. Once he got to her, Carter squished in between them, his face hidden in Kara’s arm.


	16. Chapter 16

“Flying is out of the question, so I’ll drive you both home. Lucy… we can talk tomorrow?” Alex questioned. An unusual pink tint to her cheeks.

“You’re running on an hour and a half of sleep in twelve hours, Danvers. Hell no, I’m driving. Excuse my French, Mr.Grant.” Lucy protests.

“I’ve heard worse.” He shrugs.

“Fine, but I have plenty of experience driving on less.” Alex argues as they file out.

“You’re a menace to society.” Lucy groans.

“I assist in saving the world on a regular basis!” Alex bickers. And Kara smiles, pretty sure that she should have seen it sooner.

“Do I need to have a talk with your mom about her potty mouth, buddy?” Kara asks, swinging Carter up onto her back.

“I don’t mind it.” he says sleepily.

“With your powers flared out, are you sure that you should be doing that?” Cat asks in what is lovingly referred to her as her mom voice.

“My human body is pretty fit on its own. Alex kicks my butt in a Kryptonite lined work-out room regularly. Seriously, she has literally kicked me in the butt.” Kara says and Cat is so relieved just to hear her voice and see her eyes that she could just fall over. Or maybe that’s the lack of sleep.

“You probably deserved it.” She mumbles. Cat’s asleep as soon as her head touches Kara’s shoulder in the car. She wakes up at home long enough to point Alex and Lucy to a guest room, kiss Carter and brush her teeth. Her body lands on Kara’s in the bed and she sleeps harder than she ever has before.


	17. Chapter 17

Kara woke up to a completely quiet house with five steady heartbeats echoing in her ears soothingly. It seemed that the sunlight streaming in through the windows was rejuvenating enough to restore her abilities. Cat is curled around, her one leg thrown over Kara’s, a hand fisted in her t-shirt, head pillowed on her chest. Carter was on her other side, spooning, fingers tangled in her hair. The most surprising of all though, was Lucy asleep in Alex’s arms in the armchair across the rooms. Kara had never felt that loved before in her life. She settled back into the pillows and enjoyed her loved ones’ presences so close to her.

Kara took that time to revel in being alive, in being around to protect them for longer. That fight had taught her a lot more than she had initially bargained for. Carter’s hands clutched her harder in his sleep. Kara hadn’t known that she was capable of a love like this. She had always known that she had loved Alex, since she had been a teenage girl, new to this planet and afraid.

Family hadn’t been a foreign concept to her. She had lost her first one and it was life-altering, but the new one on Earth was equally special. She knew romantic love and knew that it was real, soulmates had existed on Krypton as well. This feeling was something different and scary, though. When she saw that curly dark hair nestled securely against her it was all-consuming and terrifying. It was distinctly maternal and Kara didn’t quite know what to do with it. It felt as though it didn’t matter what he did, it didn’t matter who he became, or what he said; Kara would forgive it all and accept him back to her with open arms. This was love in its most pure and powerful form.

A tingle erupted on Kara’s side underneath Carter’s hand, opposite of the tattoo that marked her as Cat’s. It didn’t burn and hurt the way Kara had felt when Cat had gotten that tattoo. This was pleasant and soothing. She felt it all of the way down in her bones. She didn’t know what it was or why it was happening, but it clearly wasn’t a bad thing.

Cat let out a sigh and her hands finally relaxed onto Kara, her vice on the dirty cape falling slack. As gently as she could, not wanting to wake Cat, Kara pulled up her shirt since Carter was occupying her own expanse of tattooed skin. There were swirls of blue ink in rows down her rib-cage beneath Cat’s left breast. Kara had to be glad that she could see this before anyone else was awake. It elicited a pull in her abdomen and an ache in a place in her heart that she had long thought dead and gone.

It was a Kryptonian script that Kara hadn’t seen in years. It was as formal as the language had ever gotten. To anyone else it would seem like abstract art, but to Kara, it was a list. She had long forgotten that her mother and father had worn something similar with pride during her childhood years. Gently, she traced the letters of her own name, then Carter’s, and Adam’s. She could guess at the names that would be on her own side.

“Kara, what’s that?” Alex asked, easing herself out of the knot of limbs that she and Lucy had become. “Whatever it is, I have it, too.”

“It’s a list. On Krypton every adult had it.” Kara explained, her tone so much more soft than Alex was used to. Alex pulled up her shirt to analyze the markings, recognizing the language of Kara’s home.

“A list of what? Groceries that need picking up?”” Alex’s sarcasm is potent but also very forced.

“Names.” Kara says, listing out Cat’s. “This is me, that’s you, and Carter...and Adam Foster.” 

Alex dropped her shirt and sat on the end of the bed where Kara could trace out and read Alex’s for her.

“Jeremiah, Eliza, me, Lucy, Cat, Carter, and Hank, and Vazquez… I didn’t know that she had a first name.” she murmurs. 

“Why now?” Alex asks, tracing over Lucy’s name again and again.

“I accepted my place in this world, now that I’ve found it. We call them your circle, back home. It’s of the people who touch you, all of the way down to your soul. It’s not your family, it’s not the people who love you, it’s not the people you love, but the ones who shake you down to your bones. It’s the people who make you feel that ache in your chest.” Kara says in that age-old wise beyond her years voice.

Alex only ever heard that tone when her sister spoke of Krypton.


	18. Chapter 18

“So, I have this because you have it?” Alex asks.

“Beyond a shadow of a doubt I know that you’re on me and we’ve seen that I’m on you. Everyone on me will have their own. Everyone on them will have one, and so on and so forth.” Kara nods blushing at the realization of how far it could reach.

“So it’s very possible that this reaches all over the planet.” Alex gasps.

“Maybe farther...probably farther…” Kara agrees, and finally her soulmate and the boy who had become her son began to stir while Lucy reached out blindly for Alex.

“I had the oddest tingly sensation in my side, Alex.” She grumbled.

“Me too, actually, Kara, what’s going on? When did all of these people come in my room?” Cat asked, pulling the cape around her shoulders. Her words were almost harsh, but her tone betrayed the warmth behind the question. Cat loved these people, whether she was ready to admit it or not.

“Kara accidentally gave us all a strange rash of alien tattoos. And by us, I mean the entire human race. Maybe a few more aliens, too.” Alex explained in that brash matter of fact tone she had.

“CatCo needs to release an official statement. Kara, call the cardigan hobbit and change into clean super-suit. The people will need to hear this from your alter-ego.” Cat decides, pulling up her shirt to look.

“Alex, write down everything that Kara told you as best you can. Lucy, bring the car around. Carter, get dressed and eat something. I’ll handle everything else with Kara’s assistance.” cat handed out orders like a general, understanding that there was a chance of worldwide repercussions because of that. 

Kara worked at superspeed after talking to Winn to help everyone with their respective tasks. It was odd to Cat to see Kara in a white vee neck and grey sweatpants at the office with her hair down in waves, glasses messing. This wasn’t Kara Danvers or Supergirl. It was Kara Zor-El. This was the person that Cat wanted to know better.

It was shockingly attractive to see Kara dressed down like this. Right now she was bent behind Alex, helping to write the article. Lucy Lane was in the bathroom using a chart Kara had made to translate her tattoos because honestly, everyone didn’t want the others to all know what names they bore. The chart would need to be published as well, a makeup artist worked on Cat as she ruled the room from behind her desk

“Where is James with those layouts?!” she bellowed, trying to light a fire underneath the people who were more like friends than employees.

“You guys work under these conditions everyday?” Alex asks, staring at Cat in horror.

“Babe, we are doing our best. We are literally just seven people, not all of whom actually work for you.” Kara smoothes her hands down Cat’s sleeves and presses a kiss to her forehead. “Alex, that’s good. Email it to Cat and James.”

Cat didn’t even read it before posting it to the CatCo website and links to every social media outlet. Kara had been her protege for long enough to know what was required of her. It was an oversight of hers that she had never promoted Kara, but honestly there were never any signs that that was something that her assistant had wanted. Plus, Kara was kind of what held the company, and Cat Grant herself together. She wouldn’t have made it through the past four years without a superhero assistant.


	19. Chapter 19

“So, I have this because you have it?” Alex asks.

“Beyond a shadow of a doubt I know that you’re on me and we’ve seen that I’m on you. Everyone on me will have their own. Everyone on them will have one, and so on and so forth.” Kara nods blushing at the realization of how far it could reach.

“So it’s very possible that this reaches all over the planet.” Alex gasps.

“Maybe farther...probably farther…” Kara agrees, and finally her soulmate and the boy who had become her son began to stir while Lucy reached out blindly for Alex.

“I had the oddest tingly sensation in my side, Alex.” She grumbled.

“Me too, actually, Kara, what’s going on? When did all of these people come in my room?” Cat asked, pulling the cape around her shoulders. Her words were almost harsh, but her tone betrayed the warmth behind the question. Cat loved these people, whether she was ready to admit it or not.

“Kara accidentally gave us all a strange rash of alien tattoos. And by us, I mean the entire human race. Maybe a few more aliens, too.” Alex explained in that brash matter of fact tone she had.

“CatCo needs to release an official statement. Kara, call the cardigan hobbit and change into clean super-suit. The people will need to hear this from your alter-ego.” Cat decides, pulling up her shirt to look.

“Alex, write down everything that Kara told you as best you can. Lucy, bring the car around. Carter, get dressed and eat something. I’ll handle everything else with Kara’s assistance.” cat handed out orders like a general, understanding that there was a chance of worldwide repercussions because of that. 

Kara worked at superspeed after talking to Winn to help everyone with their respective tasks. It was odd to Cat to see Kara in a white vee neck and grey sweatpants at the office with her hair down in waves, glasses messing. This wasn’t Kara Danvers or Supergirl. It was Kara Zor-El. This was the person that Cat wanted to know better.

It was shockingly attractive to see Kara dressed down like this. Right now she was bent behind Alex, helping to write the article. Lucy Lane was in the bathroom using a chart Kara had made to translate her tattoos because honestly, everyone didn’t want the others to all know what names they bore. The chart would need to be published as well, a makeup artist worked on Cat as she ruled the room from behind her desk

“Where is James with those layouts?!” she bellowed, trying to light a fire underneath the people who were more like friends than employees.

“You guys work under these conditions everyday?” Alex asks, staring at Cat in horror.

“Babe, we are doing our best. We are literally just seven people, not all of whom actually work for you.” Kara smoothes her hands down Cat’s sleeves and presses a kiss to her forehead. “Alex, that’s good. Email it to Cat and James.”

Cat didn’t even read it before posting it to the CatCo website and links to every social media outlet. Kara had been her protege for long enough to know what was required of her. It was an oversight of hers that she had never promoted Kara, but honestly there were never any signs that that was something that her assistant had wanted. Plus, Kara was kind of what held the company, and Cat Grant herself together. She wouldn’t have made it through the past four years without a superhero assistant.

Once posted, Cat read it, her fingers tracing the recently occupied skin. Kara had a very distinctive writing voice. Her written voice and Alex’s combined well, her sister was all no nonsense science and business, and Kara… well, Kara was the heart of damn near everything that she touched. It was obvious in the way that Alex’s shoulders relaxed near her, in how Lucy’s brow unfurrowed and James smiled much more easily. Cat felt like her entire body chemistry changed in Kara’s presence. Cat didn’t change easily, but it was easy to do so when it was Kara making the changes.

“Alright dear, get changed. It’s time.” Cat said quietly. “Just natural makeup for her.”

Kara spun on the spot once and showed up in the blue and red, the crest plain for them all to see.

“Wait, you’re Supergirl?” the makeup artist’s jaw dropped open.

“Uhm, yeah?” Kara shrugs.

“Holy shit. You saved my little girl when my car was in the bridge collapse. Thank you, so much.” the woman’s eyes welled up with thankful tears.

“You are very much welcome. It was my pleasure.” Kara smiled that gracious and kind Supergirl smile. Cat rolled her eyes at the sweetness of the scene.

“Supergirl, if you would stand at my elbow.” she requests as the woman finally gets around to actually doing her job.

“Of course...Ms.Grant.” Kara says with an almost flirty smile that makes Cat blush.

Alex grinned wolfishly as Lucy takes a seat beside of her and Kara went from Kara Zor-El, the woman, to the Supergirl, the heroine of National City, the symbol, and the last daughter of a great race. Alex felt her chest swell with pride and her eyes brighten at the sight of the woman her sister had become. Kara gave the world hope and finding her soulmate made her light only grow stronger. Alex was glad to have been a part of this. If nothing else, she had done this right.

“You are preening, Alex.” Lucy whispered as Winn and James prepped to begin the livestream.

“I have a right to, that’s my little sister.” Alex replied. “I never actually thought that I would get to see the day…” she trailed off.

“Yeah, you have aright.” Lucy laced their fingers together.

Beneath her desk, Kara and Cat did the same.

“We can do this, right?” Kara asked.

“The two of us can do just about anything,I think.” Cat replied with utmost confidence. “I have faith in you, Kara.”


	20. Chapter 20

“We’re ready, Ms.Grant.” Winn announces.

“Go ahead.” she gives them the nod and both blondes’ backs went straight.

“I am Cat Grant of CatCo Worldwide Media. As I am sure that you all know by now, a lot of people have been adorned with a new; distinctly alien tattoo. For an explanation, I have brought in the foremost expert, Supergirl herself. For more information, my assistant, Kara Danvers put together an article with an unnamed xenobiologist that Supergirl contacted for us. Supergirl?” Cat introduces her.

“Thank you, Ms.Grant. What you are seeing is a list of names. On my planet this was totally normal usually happening once you’ve found your… I guess that the best translation is ‘place’ in the world. We called them our ‘circles’. Now, on my skin, is the name of every person that is a part of my ‘circle’. In turn the names of each member of my friends’ circle will appear on their own sin, in the language of my people.” It is from here that Kara goes off book. She doesn’t often have the opportunity to address the world with her words. “I want you all to take this as a message, a reminder, a wake up call. Everyone on this planet is connected. We belong to one another. It started with me and I touched someone, who touched someone else, who touched you. I will always be there.” Kara reached forward to hit the button that cut off the recording.

“Okay, what now?” She asks, a brilliant smile on her face as though what she had said was totally normal. Everyone just stared at her for a while.

“You’re amazing, little sister.” Alex says in awe.

“I just said what I felt.” Kara shrugs.

“That’s the amazing part, my love.” Cat agrees. 

“You have this ability to shake people. It’s truly astonishing that you don’t see it.” James chuckles and the others voice their agreements as Kara just smiles at them all softly, love shining out of her eyes.

“I love you all.” She says and they all go quiet.

“We’ve never doubted it and we love you too.” Lucy says on behalf of the group.

“You’re trending on...well, everything pretty much. The hashtag say #WeAreOne.” Carter bursts in and announces, breaking the moment, but brightening everyone’s faces. “You were both amazing.” 

“Thank you, buddy. What do you want to do today?” Kara asks before quick-changing into a Kara Danvers outfit.

“I don’t really care. I just want to hang out with you two.” he says as the office begins to fill.

“Alex and I will be needed to explain ourselves at the FBI soon. We’ll leave you all to it.” Lucy says, leading Alex away, shoulders brushing.

“And we work here.” Winn adds, heading towards his desk, James behind him.

“Home?” Cat asks.

“Sure.” Kara agrees, brushing off the front of her dress and fiddling with the arm of her glasses. She steps away from Cat and starts to head to the ‘public’ elevator. Carter gives his mother a ‘look’.

“Where do you think you are going?” Cat asks, a note of derision in her tone as they lock up the fishbowl. She doesn’t care that the entire office can hear.

“UM…” Kara stutters.

“You’re mine now, and you ride with me.” she says, holding out her hand for Kara to take and Carter would be glowing if humans could do that. Kara’s blush goes from the tips of her ears and down to the ends of her toes. She’s silent all of the way to the ground floor.


	21. Chapter 21

“I think that you broke her, Mom.” Carter jokes and her face flushes again.

“You are much too sweet, Kara.” Cat smiles again as Kara opens the door to the car for her.

“You didn’t have to stake a claim on me in front of the entire office, Cat.” Kara mumbles.

“I really did. You underestimate your own appeal. I have on several occasions been informed by Major Lane that I was not allowed to fire someone simply because they were staring at my assistant’s legs.” Cat says and grins at the look on her son’s face.

“Dad says that he’ll be here in a half-hour for me. Do I have to go?” Carter asks, pouting just a bit.

“That’s what the stupid judge said. I’m sorry, Carter.” Cat says with a particularly heavy sign. And Kara automatically scooched closer and placed a hand on her thigh, drawing soothing designs with a fingernail. Carter followed suit and her breathed in deeply, as though she could absorb some of Kara’s endless reserves of strength.

“And you will have me to hang out with when you get back.” Kara smiles at him and she had never expected the idea of giving up any time with him at all could hurt that badly.

“Try to have fun. It’ll make the time go by faster.” Cat advises. She leans into Kara’s side and pulls her son in with her.

By the time they arrive at Cat’s building, Carter’s father was parked outside. He hugged Cat hard and accepted it when she kissed his hairline. Kara stood awkwardly to the side, as of yet unsure of her place. She felt one tear escape and slip down her cheek, just as Carter looked up at her. His face crumpled and he barreled into her; a little force of warmth, squeezing her around the middle.

“I love you and be good. If you need anything, just yell. I’ll always keep an ear open for you.” She whispers the last part into his ear.

“I love you too, Kara.” he says into her shirt. She feels something catch inside of her chest at that as Cat retrieves his things and takes him over to where a man with those same dark curls of Carter’s stands waiting. Cat slides an arm around her waist and leans against her shoulder. She hadn’t missed the heart wrenching display. Kara tilts her head to the side in the same way that the hero did when listening to the Bluetooth or was hearing an emergency. Cat was even more surprised when Kara dropped a quick kiss onto Cat’s cheek. 

“He was making sure that I could always hear him.” Kara grins. “Carter whispered to kiss you if I could hear him.”

“You can pick his voice out of all of the people in National City?” Cat asks, eyebrows raised.

“When I care about someone a lot, I can hear them above anyone else if I want, and will hear them if they’re in trouble.” Kara explains herself.

“That explains a lot.” Cat nods to herself.

“I honestly didn’t expect giving him to his dad to hurt that badly. It’s like a piece of me went with him.” Kara’s pain is in her voice.

“Welcome to parenthood, my love.” Cat says with an equally heavy sigh as they rode the elevator up to the penthouse.

“We’ve been together for two days, Cat. I can’t claim parenthood, yet.” Kara says, tone surprised.

“You love him. You’d die for him in a heartbeat, and you last thought when you were dying was of him. That is parenthood. I doubt that even his father would do that.” Cat scoffs. They step out into the penthouse and her soulmate just held her while she accepted motherhood and the hole in her heart that it filled.


	22. Chapter 22

“I love you, Cat.” Kara murmurs as she hugs Cat as tightly as she can without hurting her. Cat clutches the cardigan, balled up in one fist.

“I love you, too. I’m glad that you are here with me.” Cat replies.

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.” Kara says, stepping out of the embrace. Her smile is soft and sad.

“It’ll get a lot more easy with time. I’ve been doing it since he was little.” Cat says. “He needs to know his father, though.”

“I can understand. Clark struggles with not knowing his parents.” Kara adds, not remembering that didn’t know Superman’s secret identity.

“Clark Kent is adopted?” Cat asked and by reply, Kara whispered into her ear.

“What?!” she yelled.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut, yo

“So, what do you usually do on weekends alone?” Kara asked, looking like herself again.

This jeans and vee neck combo hugged her in all of the right places. Her hair was down. Her glasses were abandoned on a counter-top somewhere. Cat was curled into her side as though she were an alien pillow. Kara was soft and firm in all of the right places and Cat was pleased to be close.

“Drink and channel surf.” Cat admitted.

“Is that what you would like to do now?” Kara asks, her arms strong around Cat’s waist making her sleepy; Kara’s voice dropped low and soft.

“I’m happy as I am. You’re perfect for this.” Cat says quietly as Kara nips gently at one ear and distracts her totally from everything that they were talking about. She lands on a music channel and abandons the remote, tilting her head to give Kara more room to do what she was doing.

Cat was only kind of disappointed to not be seeing Kara’s face, but could picture it in her mind easily. That was almost too much of a turn-on… the imagining, and the feeling on her throat, headed ever downward. Kara nipped at a particularly sensitive place at the base of her throat, and Cat let out an unseemly squeak. She turned halfway around in Kara’s embrace, determined to take control of the situation. She had let it get much too far and she couldn’t allow Kara to get any cockier. Still, she appreciated the drive that the younger girl had shown so, just this once…

She gripped the white tee shirt and pulled Kara down over her. Kara braced her weight on one forearm and continued her trek south, popping buttons one at a time. It was torture of the most delicious kind. Usually Cat would have grunted out a choked ‘get on with it’ by now, but this was their first time and Kara was allowed the time to ravish and examine. Cat could enjoy a bit of vanilla every now and then. She could especially appreciate it when Kara’s mouth and tongue were this absolutely amazing at what they did. Cat especially enjoyed the the time that that mouth spent on the bits of skin stained with ink that marked them as belonging to one another.

Unable to restrain herself, Cat grips a handful of blonde hair, hard. “Mine.” The word is a rumble coming from somewhere low in her chest.

Cat doesn’t miss the shudder that runs through an unbreakable body. Kara nods her head in affirmation.

“Yours.” she agrees in a breath.

“You missed some spots.” Cat directs her upwards again and is very much glad that her bra snapped in the front. Getting off of the couch was going to be a bitch.

“To the bedroom. I will not be ravaged on the couch as though you were a teenage boy.” Cat demands when Kara’s fingers start to work at her jean’s snap. At least Cat’s pretty sure that’s what she said. A warm tongue on her nipple was rather distracting.

Kara’s arms were around her and before she could blink Cat was being laid out on her exorbitantly expensive sheets.

“Off with your shirt.” Cat demands., tugging at the white hem, wanting nothing more than to have hot skin pressed against her own. “Stop your hovering and let me feel your weight.”

Kara quickly does as she is asked.

“Good girl.” Cat says with a short nod. She sighs softly as hot skin presses against her own, the lace of Kara’s bra dancing against the over sensitive skin of Cat’s breath. Kara’s smile at the words tells Cat that it was definitively the right thing to say.

Kara palms Cat’s breasts with her hands while their lips slide together. It’s much less coordinated now, a tangle of tongues and limbs, but in the best possible way. The soft massage grows a bit stronger and Cat almost whimpers when her nipple is flicked by a firm thumb. Kara ducks down and draws it into her mouth. Cat keens at the pulling as Kara pinches and rolls the other.

Kara’s smile is proud before she returns to the task of undoing The Button.


	24. Chapter 24

It would not do to go without saying that Cat was not appreciating the sight before her. Her own willful imagination had never come up with something to do the image that Kara justice. Strong thighs, in whisper soft grey sweatpants straddled Cat’s own jean clad legs. She sat back on her haunches, brow drawn in confusion, as she studied her task. Her shoulders were littered with quickly disappearing red marks that Cat hadn’t been aware of leaving.

Cat knew that she had made comments about her assistant’s shoulder before; mentioning their breath and maybe drawing comparisons to linebackers. Now, she loved them,the perfect handholds, smooth and wonderful. Her hands slid down bare arms digging nails into the curves of biceps. Kara’s whole body shuddered a t the sensation and Cat enjoyed the knowledge that she was the one who made that happen. She whispered that she could ingrain the image into her mind forever. Finally, Kara gave in and pulled at each side, ripping the button through the denim and dragging the pants down Cat’s legs.

“I liked those.” Cat growls.

“You can get back at me for it later.” Kara’s smile is meant to be innocent, but the way that blue eyes twinkle suggest everything but

“Be assured that I will.” She promises and Kara’s eyes dilate even farther. There has never been a darker shade of blue.

Kara’s nose presses directly into her crotch line as she pulls the panties away and off. Cat doesn’t care that they are beyond restoration or about the ripped jeans. Honestly the smile from Kara and the strong hands touching her everywhere were driving her insane.

“You are so perfect.” Kara breathes against her sensitive skin and Cat trembles again, grasping at the sheets for purchase as Kara puts her mouth to work, starting from the bottom and working her way up.

Cat tries to keep her eyes open and fails, but again her mind’s eye doesn’t let her down. She loses herself to Kara’s tongue, which like the rest of the Kryptonian, is superhumanly strong. She whites out once, twice, three times. Her entire abdomen trembles and her breath comes in quick pants and groans.

Kara sits back up, cleaning herself up with tongue and hands. She cleans her hands off on her sweatpants before pulling them off and dropping them to the floor. Her eyes stay on Cat expectantly, as though awaiting instructions, a pat on the head, or an affirmation of Cat’s pleasure with her performance. Cat’s still working on remembering her own name, or how to say anything besides fuuuuck.

When she doesn’t say anything else, Kara moves up on the bed and draws Cat into herself; waiting for her human lover to remember how to breathe. She cradles Cat against her chest and caresses her hair and cheeks.

“Too much?” she asks.

Cat bites her shoulder in reply. Hard.

“Gotcha.” Kara chuckles softly, a rumble low in Cat’s chest.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more smut

Cat’s honey-golden-brown eyes are questioning, so Kara answers the unasked question.

“I’m good. It’s no big.” Kara smiles, dragging her underwear down her legs underneath the sheets and tossing them to the side. Cat blushes harder than she knew that she still could after mentally replaying recent events. Kara was practically glowing again, her tan skin seemed golden in the light of the setting sun.

“That’s unfair. I should get to worship you in the same that you did me. You took your torturous time, you teased me, and now I’m going to do the same to you.” Cat says, her eyes glittering as well, pulling the sheets from Kara’s body.

Kara’s breaths came in hard short pants and Cat could see a flush rising up her neck. She hadn’t even touched the girl, yet. Gently, adding more pressure as she went, Cat dragged a fingernail down Kara’s sternum, between her breasts, down her abdomen to her panty line. It left a red line down her body by the time she got past the bone, a welt when she passed the diaphragm. If Kara had been anyone else, she would have bled. She let out an unseemly whine when Cat stopped.

“Which one is me?” Cat asked as she rose up to straddle Kara’s waist. She settled in a way that allowed their centers to meet, just barely. It was just enough pressure to know that she was there, but not enough to garner any relief. Cat’s finger began to trace over the green letters.

She was un-surprised to see that Kara’s new ink covered more skin than anyone else’s. The twisting, turning names curled into spirals in a way that only made sense to Kara. They ran from the top of her breast to the line of her hipbone.

“Right here.” Kara took Cat’s hand and laid it over-top her name. Beneath it, Cat could feel Kara’s steady heartbeat. “My heart is yours...always.”

Cat resolved to ask Alex for more information on Kara’s culture, or maybe to get a hold of Clark Kent.

“You are so incredibly beautiful...and mine.” She sinks her teeth into Kara’s shoulder a bit harder than she ever would have with a human partner. Cat revels in the knowledge that there would never be anyone else for her.

She had never been with anyone whose entire body was so incredibly responsive before. Cat knew what Supergirl was capable of, had seen her perform amazing fear, but now… Cat was making her squirm, teasing her with dexterous fingers. Still, every time that Kara touched her, it was gentle barely a brush of skin against skin. It was loving and kind and wonderful. Cat tugged at Kara’s hair once, and immediately the younger woman moved to give her what she wanted.

Her legs fell apart liked the Red Sea parting for Moses. Kara was aching and wanting already, but determined not to give in. Now, this was when she was going to prove just how much Supergirl could take, how much Kara Danvers could take, how much Kara Zor-El, whoever she really was could handle before begging to be finished off. Cat smiled before pressing down on a hardened nub while tweaking teasingly as Kara’s nipples, taking pleasure in the short gasps and whines that she received in reply. She had never expected Kara to be vocal, but what Cat heard never formed into even a single word.

She increased the pressure and started for slow circles, taking it all in as Kara gritted her teeth and her thigh muscles clenched. Cat could hear the bed creak as Kara’s heels pressed into the mattress. Experimentally, Cat pushed her tongue barely into the entrance of Kara and got to arch her back. Her breathing stuttered and Cat added just a bit more pressure to Kara’s nipple and quicked the pace of the circles., using two fingers as opposed to one. That earned her a keening groan that was probably picked up by the ISS. 

“Would you like to come now, Kara?” Cat asks, amping up the pace again and pressing just a little bit harder. “Can you hold out just a little but longer? Can you be my good girl and hang on?”

“I can do whatever you ask me to do.” Kara breathes out, before swearing in what Cat assumed to be Kryptonian, loudly and at length for her when she slid her tongue into the warm wetness of her slit.

“Now, don’t do it until I tell you to, okay? You can’t let go until I give you permission to.” Cat says into her skin, sliding her tongue out and replacing it with her fingers. Kara caught them hard and for once Cat was was glad to have small hands that let her drag forcefully with her fingertips against the walls.

Kara cursed in Kryptonian, English and two or three other languages that Cat could decipher. Cat made a mental note of the skill that Kara had never told her about. She repeated the action a few times more before deciding that any more teasing would result in broken furniture and possible holes in the ceiling. She bent back down and whispered.

“You can come now.” in her gentlest tone.

With the slight of grazes of her teeth against sensitive flesh, Cat sucked Kara’s clit into her mouth, hard.

Kara’s voice was a strangled sob and half of her face lit up with red light, eyes clenched tightly shut.

“Holy Rao.” she sighed as Cat eased her down gently.” You don’t hold back, do you?”

Kara smiled proudly as Cat flopped down against her, head tucked under Kara’s chin.

“Exactly how much does it take to exhaust you?” Cat asked, amazed that while Kara was flushed, other than that she didn’t seem at all worn out.

“That...times probably twenty.” Kara chuckles. “I’m sorry, /my strength/.” 

The strange language drew Cat’s attention again. Her eyes jerked to Kara’s.

“What’s you just say? I don’t recognize it.” Cat asked, her eyes ever inquisitive even when warm and sleepy like this.

“I called you my strength. It’s an old Kryptonian custom, not one that has to survive the fall if you don’t want it to.” Kara says, suddenly embarrassed. 

“No, you can call me what you want as long as I can call you mine. Keep as many of your customs alive as you possibly can.” Cat says. “I’d like to learn as much of it as I can, so I can understand you better. Tell me about Krypton.”

Kara spoke in low and reverent tones of her old home until long into the night. Cat listened attentively for as long as she could stay awake and refused to go on to sleep until she had a promise that they would continue the next night. Cat had found a rare treasure in Kara Zor-El, whether she was dressed in sundresses and cardigans, a cape and tights, or sweatpants and t-shirt. To herself, she blessed Rao above for giving her this girl to be her soulmate and swore never to take her for granted.


End file.
